


Készülődés

by Lizzie01



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Slash
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzie01/pseuds/Lizzie01
Summary: Karácsonyi egypercesMindenkinek Boldog Békés Karácsonyt Kívánok! :)





	Készülődés

**Készülődés**

 

Derek elnéző tekintettel figyelte, ahogy Stiles tüsténkedett a konyhában. Jobbnak látta meg sem szólalni, hiszen, ha a végén valami rosszul sülne el, Stiles őt hibáztatná.  
Párja a karácsonyi vacsorát készítette elő, azon belül is a kedvenc édességét, ami azt jelentette, hogy a konyha csatatérré vált, és a helyszín megközelítése, ha nem is életveszélyes, de bajokkal járt bárki számára.  
– Derek!  
– Igen?   
– Segíthetnél, tudod? Én ezt a receptet nem értem.  
Derek odalépett mellé, majd gyorsan átolvasta a leírást. Semmi bonyolultnak tűnőt nem talált benne.  
– Mit nem értesz? – nézett fel párja borostyán szemébe.  
– Mi az, hogy habosra keverni a vajat meg a cukrot?  
Derek a szemét forgatta, majd nagyot sóhajtott.  
– Talán mégis jobban járnánk, ha idén is én sütnék.  
– De... de megbeszéltük, hogy most én teszem.  
Derek elmosolyodott, aminek hatására Stiles kezéből kiesett a fakanál, nagyot koppanva a tálban.  
– Rendben. A habosra keverés azt jelenti, hogy addig kavarod a vajat és a cukrot, míg olyan lágy lesz, mint a hab.

Egy órával később egy kissé odaégetve, de elkészültek Stiles csokiskekszei. Bár Stiles istenien főzött, a sütés valahogy sosem ment neki. Többször próbálkozott már vele, de vagy szenes lett a végeredmény, vagy beindult a tűzjelző.  
Derek elvett egy kekszet a tepsiről, megfújta párszor, majd beleharapott. A kinézetükhöz képest finomak voltak.   
– Na, milyen? – Stiles egyik lábáról a másikra állt, annyira izgult, hogy a mindig kritikus párjának ízlik-e a sütemény.  
– Finom. – Derek odalépett elé, majd egy darabot Stiles ajkai közé nyomott. – De a bejglit és a mézeskalácsot már én fogom elkészíteni. A konyha még egy támadást nem bírna ki.  
– Oké, nagyfiú, de remélem, azért nézhetlek közben. A feneked piszok jó látványt nyújt, mikor lehajolsz a sütőhöz.


End file.
